custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Colossus
History Colosuss was originally just an average giant, a special race of of bionicle who were larger than most toa. Before Mata Nui even came into existence, the race was almost obliterated by The Order of Tren Krom. During this, Colosuss lost his wife, his kids, and his mind. First, Colosuss helped in Toros' army to take over the world, but quit after Toros' death. 'Butterfly's brother, the leader of the league of seven kingdoms, thought six, soon recruited him into his army, where he met with the rest of the survivors of his thought extinct race. After 'Butterfly's brother was taken down after being framed, 'Butterfly' took his place and took over his army. Colosuss sneaked a female member of his race out of the army after learning she was pregnant which meant she was the only hope for their race. Her status was never figured out, but 'Butterfly' claims to know. 'Butterfly' secretly conspired with Kojol and Colosuss to produce a makuta virus that would make matoran into the giant species, it only half worked making extra large matoran who were about the size of toa and made them lose most of their will and memories but also gave them a toa class level. After 'Butterfly' wiped everyones memory of him except those inside his organization, and the barraki were sent to the pit, 'Butterfly' hired 4 important people in his army, a Russian Sheeva like bionicle named Sheevan, a mysterious shadow being named Shade, siamese twins of matoran of electricity who were slowly merging into a toa of electricity, and had the level of one, named The Lightning Twins, a crafty british toa known as The Gentleman, along with Colosuss as his 5 generals. Colosuss led an army of partial-giants and unaccepted large beings such as rouge toa and altered kaita. After a few reincarnations, Colosuss didn't reincarnate, his companions reincarnated without him, died and the came back and brought him back. Now, Colosuss is slightly shorter, has the Electro Blade and Hyperton Cannon and is much lower in intellegence and memory, although he didn't have much originally. Tools & Weapons Colosuss weilds The Electro Blade and Hyperton Cannon, due to his large size, he can weild the cannon with one hand. Mask & Powers Colosuss seems to lack a kanohi and if he ever had one and what it was is not known due to a lack of records, if anyone would know, it would be Butterfly or Shade. Colosuss doesn't have any real powers, he has been beleived to be able to fire lasers from his hands, but this is just the cannon. Due to jets built onto the sides of his legs he can hover off the ground a bit but when and how these were added is not known and this is not considered a power. Colosuss csn fire a strong cyclone from his mouth but this may just be a manipulation of breath mixed with large enough lung size to hold all that air. He also possesses great physical strength but this is likely just because of size. Trivia * There is a four armed giant mentioned in the serials at Bioniclestory.com which may be of Sheevans race, Solosuss' race, both, or neither. Daniel.c.c. 22:01, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Category:sintaro chronicle